Buried Alive
by SinderellaSixty
Summary: Chiba had a year in his past he tried to forget, but now, its the bands new photograpgher? What is happening to Chiba: payback, or is he now fighting to win it all back against... Taira and Eiji?   Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BECK. Off Hiatus!
1. Enter: An Old Candle, Relit

"Mr. Saito. Are you here!" She skated in on her shoes, into the main part of the building. ""Mr. Saito!"

"He's not here, just stepped out." Koyuki looked over at the girl. She had color in her hair, with grey eyes. Big headphones around her neck under her jacket hood.

"Hmm. Great. I'll have to come back later. Can you let him now his order is ready? Actually, give this to him." She handed him, a little box wrapped with ribbon.

"Yeah, sure. Can I get your name?" She turned around and started to skate away without a word. After a while, the man that the small girl called for was at the door.

"Koyuki, help me put away the groceries?"

"Sure. By the way, a girl stopped this by not to long ago." He took the poster and opened it.

"Wow. She took hard to this, I'll have to tip her."

"What is it sir?" Koyuki put down a box and walked over to him. Saito showed him the picture, it was of a sakura field, in the middle of the night. "You see, that girl, works at several different places, for many reasons, and her best job, is the photography store down at the plaza train station.

"What's her name?"

"Sora Haruno."

"Koyuki, why the hell are we stopping here?" Chiba complained, Saku just laughed.

"I wanna stop by this photography shop up here."

"Why?" Ryusuke stuck his hands in his pockets while turning the street.

"I wanna see something." Walking into the store, the others followed, except for Chiba who went to get a drink.

"Hello, my name is So-" She looked up and saw Koyuki, blinking blankly she spoke again. "You're the boy from Saito's place."

"I'm Koyuki. This is Taira, Saku, and Ryusuke." Looking around he noticed Chiba wasn't there.

"I'm Sora. Are you here to get a photograph too?"

"Maybe, can we see what you got?"

"Sure thing." She leaned over the counter to get her books of her work and others. "Here is my folder, and these are the others who work here as well." Handing off the binders, a small girl stepped out from the back.

"Mommy. I'm thirsty." The small girl rubbed her eyes, holding a teddy bear.

"Hold on Hachi, mommy will go get a drink when she's finish with these costumers."

"Okay." She took a seat on a box, pulling a picture book on her lap with the bear.

"You have a child?" Taira blinked, face in shock.

"Yes."

"Hold is she?" Ryusuke flipped the page in her binder as he looked over at Sora's daughter.

"Three."

"and you are…" Saku had disappeared, Koyuki looked at her with an awkward blurry face.

"Sixteen." Saku came back with a small handful of juices, with a smile on his face.

"Here you go kiddo." He handed her a juice after opening it for her. Hachi smiled.

"Thank you!" Saku put the rest of the drinks on the counter.

"You didn't have too-"

"Its fine, I wanted to." She smiled at them as Ryusuke handed her the book back.

"You're hired."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"You're photography is much better than the others, and I want you to be the bands photographer."

"Oh, wow."

"Why don't you come to the show tonight? Take some pictures for advertisement."

"That's a great Idea Ryusuke." Saku smiled played with Hachi.

"Sure. I get off at 5…"

"I'll be here to take you to the show." Taira smiled.

"That's great. Can I get you're names?"

"Ryusuke."

"Saku."

"Taira."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Mr. Haru, I'm heading out!"

"Okay. See you later Sora, Hachi!" Stepping out of the store, Hachi went on Sora's back only for Taira to put her on his shoulders.

"Oh, you don't-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." The train ride there wasn't quite; Taira and Sora talked nicely, and Hachi fell asleep on his lap. She was adorable holding the teddy bear. Taira smiled a lot, as Sora laughed, it would have seemed like a long time since she had a good talk and laugh like that. Upon the arrival, of the gig, Hachi awoke and was on her mothers hand while entering the stage.

"We go on in five minutes! We're is he!" Chiba was roaring to the rest of the band as they tuned there instruments or munched on some food.

"He'll be here. He had to get someone."

"Who?"

"If you hadn't left earlier you would have known." Chiba and Ryusuke were going at it or; Chiba was going at Ryusuke.

"Chiba. Shut, up. I'm here." Taira entered on his own no one behind him.

"We're…"

"Right here. Sachi dropped the bear so we had to get it from the bouncer." She walked in caring her daughter and put her down as soon as she saw Chiba.

"What are you-" He started to speak to be interrupted by Koyuki.

"She is the bands new photographer." _Photographer, so she finally…_

"I'm just here to do my job. That's all I am Chiba, ignore me, like you always have."

"Do you guys-" Saku looked over at the two before Chiba spoke.

"No. We don't. Let's get on stage."

"Sachiko, stay back here. This bag has all your stuff in it, and some ear plugs if the noise bugs you."

"Thank you Mommy!" Sachi kissed her mom, as she went into the crowed. Beck sung, and Sora took her pictures. One of each of the members, and plenty of the group shoots, she was supposed to take. As the band packed up there gear, Sora showed them the pictures, everyone was pleased,

"These are great Sora!" Koyuki's smile was large as well as Saku's

"There alright." Chiba was sitting on a chair, arms crossed. Ryusuke took Sachi outside after a moment, so she could get some fresh air. Taira stayed behind to help Chiba finish the sound equipment, when he went to the bathroom, it got awkwardly quite. Until Sora spoke.

"You could at least-"

"I told you n-"

"Thr-"

"No." Taira came back. Putting his jacket on Sora's shoulders. They just smiled as Chiba glared daggers.

"I'll take you home. Do you live by yourself?"

"No. My older brother and sister lives with me."

"That's great."

"I need help with Sachi, a lot. She doesn't know how to sit still, she takes after her father." Sora chuckled.

"Who is he?"

"I'd rather not say. He left when I got pregnant." She glanced at Chiba who just stuck his nose in the air. As they turned around Chiba fallowed behind, all laughing and having a good time. Sachi started to fall asleep, Taira picked her up and put her on his shoulders, resting her head on his, the small three year old girl fell asleep soon.

"She's adorable. She looks just like you Sora." Koyuki smiled. Sora blushed.

"Thank you. Though she has her father's hair color."

"Well, she is still a gorgeous girl." Saku put his hands behind his head, handing her a stick of gum.

"Well my stop is Hasigawa station…"

"We're a little farther than that, but I'll take you the whole way home." Taira smiled his jacket was on her shoulders, as well as two of hers and wrapped around Sachi sitting on Taira's lap now. Chiba handed her his jacket, keeping eyes away from her.

"You can't get sick, or else you can't take care of her."

"Thank you." Slipping it on her shoulders. She yawned it was really late, "at least I have the day off tomorrow to rest." Her eyes drooped.

Reaching the station, Sora handed Chiba his jacket, he refused.

"It's almost winter; you're going to need it more. I have another one at home."

"Thanks." Taira wrapped his arm under Sachi supporting her while her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, also taking Sora by her shoulder.

"We'll come by tomorrow and help you okay?" Koyuki shouted from the train. As she smiled and waved.

_I never thought, she would show up again like this. I wonder-_


	2. First Day Out The Bloody Truth

-1As a knock on the door echoed through the apartment, the sound of the TV and food sizzling on the stove was a bit louder, when the door knocked again, the man on the couch answered the door, were the members of BECK stood. Including Chiba.

"You must be Sora's friends, come on in. She is still sleeping, Sachiko wouldn't go to bed last night after getting home and she had a lot of homework." He made his way to the couch again and started to play a game on the video console.

"You're more than welcome to stay, I'm almost done with breakfast, take a seat and play with anything you want, the games on the other consol, the instruments, and Haru can share the system with you too, along with the couch."

"Get off my ass Nana."

"Make me you lazy bum." Sachi came walking out of the room, rubbing her eyes with a smile.

"Hi guys! You're over so early! Are you here to play with me and Mommy!"

"Yeah, of course Sachiko." Saku bent down on his knees as she took him to the little piano over by the other instruments.

"You boy. Come help me." Nana pointed to Chiba with the spatula, walking over he pulled out the plates and silverware for her.

"It's nice to see you again." She spoke softly. "Do they know?"

"No. They don't. I wanna keep it that way for a while."

"I wont spill, but we haven't seen you in over three years, would it have hurt to come and see her for one time?"

"I guess not." Chiba and Nana laied out the food on the table. Gathering chairs and having some small laughs. Sachi made a mess in her little high chair, but Nana and Haru helped her stay clean. Not long after they started to eat, Sora came walking out in her sports bra tank top and silky shorts.

"What time is it?" Rubbing her eyes holding Sachi's bear.

"10:52, you slept in for a long time."

"Last night was a night. Do you blame me?" She looked over at the band and smiled. Sora walked over to her daughter and kissed her head. Taking a seat between Saku and Koyuki, putting Sachi on her lap.

"So, you guys here to make me work today?"

"No actually. Just to hang out." Saku feed Sachi a bite of eggs.

"I have some errands to run though..."

"I'll help." Ryusuke smiled looking over at the blonde Italian.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. We have nothing better to do."

"Its going to be a lot of running around."

"Let's go." The group finished eating, and Nana helped get Sachiko ready. Taira, Chiba, and Haru battled on the xBox, while Ryusuke, Saku, and Koyuki did the dishes for Nana.

"Okay, lets go." Sora came out holding Sachi, makeup redone and dressed like a mature adult. Eyes blinked, even Chiba gawked.

"Sora, I don't know how I feel about you going out with a group of boys Sora Bella." Sora rolled her eyes, Chiba rose his hand.

"She'll be fine, Nana. Just trust the girl." He stuck his hand back in his pocket. Saku and Taira agreed. Putting Sachi on his back, Ryusuke grabbed the door out, Taira put his arm around Sora leading them out the door. Haru grabbed his jacket and left with the group.

"I'll go too. I have to get that new video game from SquareEnix." He winked over at his older sister and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, I need to go to a store to get Sachi a new winter jacket. The one she has is to small, but I have to go get my pay cheak first." She pulled out her shopping list from her purse and looked at it.

"This shouldn't be a problem." Ryusuke looked at Sachi on his back. "If I call up Maho, she can help you with your clothes shopping."

"That'd be great." Koyuki took out his phone and called Maho for Ryusuke, stopping at her work to get the paycheck, and apparently a couple tips from customers who love her work. Cashing the cheak, and putting some money on her debit card, Sachiko smiled.

"Mommy! Weren't you meeting with Daddy today!" Chiba's face shot up with a small surprised look, as did Taira. Sora smiled.

"Yes honey. Mommy is meeting with Daddy tonight, and this time, you get to come along." She took her daughter off the guitarists back and into the store. Sachi put on a lot of little jackets, and they all looked adorable. "Sachi, stop looking so cute." She took off one the coats she just put on her daughter and handed her another one. Turning to grab more, hands covered her mouth turning her around, a smiling red head kissed her forehead.

"Eiji! Don't do that!" She pounded the older boys chest in fright, he just laughed. "What are you doing here? We weren't meeting up till tonight."

"but, the band and I are doing some shopping, for the gig, so I thought I would come by and give a scare to the prettiest girl I know."

"Suck up." His arms were wrapped around her waist, Sachiko was standing between them with a big smile. The boys were coming back with smoothies, they all stop at the scene, with a big beautiful smile, and laughs. As he picked up Sachiko, Chiba nearly bent the two smoothies in his hands before Saku and Koyuki took them, giving their rapping friend a weird look, Taira just lowered his eyes.

"Hey, we're back with smoothies." Ryusuke handed Sora her green apple greatness.

"Thank you." she took a drink as Eiji picked up Sachiko and threw her in the air, catching her and putting her down he got yelled at again.

"What have I told you about doing that!"

"Keep doing, it's so much fun."

"Ass." Kissing Sachiko's cheak, Eiji kissed Sora. Only to get an angry ex boyfriend.

"I will see you later." He kissed her again and walked away. Sachiko walked over to the boys.

"That's my daddy!"

"Eiji!" Saku frowned

"Eiji isn't really her dad." Sora smiled at her daughter as she played on the children's play area.

"Then why-" 

"He was there when her father left me, and when she was being born. One of Haru's friends."

"I see." Koyuki leaned back as she held the smoothie in her hand.

"Her dad, was never around even before I got pregnant, he always had to do this and that, and we barley spent time together, it got better, but then she happened, and he left. Eiji was never at his home, always at ours, helping me do all my work and chores. He was there when, I was in labor."

"So, Eiji's not a bad guy after all."

"Yeah. We aren't really together, its kind of complicated. I don't want him to waste his time as a part time dad, but he insists all the time."

"Well, now you have us to help."

"and we have a killer photographer for the band." Ryusuke smiled sarcastically as Chiba just scoffed.

"It all works out." Saku went and picked up Sachi to head home. The day they spent in the mall was hectic, but at least they got some great, and funny picture while they were at it. Bags of groceries, new clothes for both Sora and Sachiko. Video games, accessories, and a new phone with charms. Arriving at the mall around 11 am, the band boarded the train home, at 5 pm. her eyes were drifting, watching her daughter sleep on Taira's lap next to her.

"I've been worn out." Sora yawned going through the pictures. "You guys suck."

"But you know you love us." Saku laughed with all the rest of them.

"Well, we'll see about that." Chiba smiled slightly at her comment. Shaking his head, he leaned against his seat. Sliding down, his jacket covering his face.

"This is our stop, lets go." Haru picked up Sachiko. Gathering everyone's cell phone numbers, to chat while at the shop, she smiled, kissing all there cheeks even Chiba.

"Thank you boys." She took her daughter as her brother took the bags, walking off the train Taira smiled.

"She's something..."

"With a big bag of nothing." Chiba scoffed. "Eiji... Bleh."

"Well, he makes her happy. That's what she needs." Koyuki sat there thinking.

"She's apart of the band now. Our photographer and our friend." Ryusuke stuck his hands in his pockets. Looking over at the door, to watch Eiji get on at the other side and wait.

"He's scum." Saku stuck his tongue out. Looking out the window.

_I can't believe, I never noticed her when we were together. I can't believe she is with HIM now. I wish... _


	3. Accidents Happen

Orange Range was playing in the background. The words filling the small photography store. Nana had taken Sachi for the day, so Haru and Sora could work better, soon after Dying Breed was playing in the background. Sora, was sitting at the computer, uploading photos from the cameras. She started to sing along while tapping at the keyboard in sync with the music.

"Sora!"

"What?"

"Pay attention. You have a phone call." Sora walked away from the computer and picked up the phone.

"Hello... Hi, how are you? That's great. What is it? Oh! I can come! What time? Got it. I'll have to bring my daughter with, and shall I bring my camera? Okay. See you then." Sora hung up the phone and went back to the computer.

Haru came up to his little sister and covered her face. "Who was that?"

"Saku. They are playing a show at the Amusment Park, carnival, circus thing and they want me to go get photos for them tonight for their site blog thing."

"Wanna go now? I'll take your shift."

"Thanks." She gathered up her daughters stuff, at least the stuff she needed, the coat, and food. Everything else stayed behind. Heading to the amusement park, they ran into Chiba on the train.

"Oh… Hi." Sora looked at him a little confused, sitting down and having her daughter take a nap, she was out in minutes.

"Hey. You left early?"

"Haru is taking my shift."

"Oh." He sat down next to her. "So… guess what happened the other day?"

"What happened?"

"Ryusuke got sick, and vomited all over Koyuki's new shoes."

"Oh! That's horrible. They were so good too." Chiba laughed, as Sora did so too. She smiled. "That really sucks." Chiba and Sora had some nice laughs and smiles on the way to the park. As they arrived Chiba was carrying Sachi on his back. As they reached the rest of the group, a last smile and laugh came from their lips. Sora looked at the guys who were smiling back, holding her camera up in her hands, she smiled.

"Lets go." Taira spoke taking her hand and leading her to a reserved spot, she put all her stuff down, and took off her shoes, and got Sachi prepared for the day.

Walking away from the lockers and their rented rest area, Sachi was dragging Sora everywhere; she was strong for a three year old, to the cotton candy, the lemonade, the cookies, the soda, the ramen, the ramane. Chiba and Taira couldn't help but laugh when the toddler hit Saku in the face, saying she wanted to run around with mommy, not to get carried around and be split from her.

Sachi wasn't being a very kind toddler currently, but she warmed up, after throwing Cotton Candy at Chiba. Taira and Koyuki got a great laugh, when Ryusuke was rejected by a girl he was hitting on. Sora's camera never left her eye for a while, taking the pictures required, Sachi even ended up taking some for a while.

"Chiba! Wait that's really-" Sora shouted at the boy who just took a bite of some Mexican candy that they were selling. It was hot chili pepper with lemon. The spiciest stuff she ever tried.

"Oh shit! This is hot! Ow! Ow! Damnit! Ow, ow owowowowow!" Sora handed him a water bottle. Grabbing it and chugging it down his throat, Chiba breathed heavily, looking over at his former girlfriend and daughter he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Though- It will be a great picture for the bands blog." She showed him the picture that they snapped. Chiba got angry and almost yelled until Taira took her shoulder, then he calmed down. Sora took Sachi to the scrambler ride, that was inside little hallow bears and you spun in circles while swinging side to side.

Sachi was enjoying her first time at a park like this. Going kiddy ride after kiddy ride, was tiring her mother out. The small sixteen year girl was completely dizzy and looking sick after getting off all these fast, spinning rides. Taking a brake, Saku took Sachi on the other rides, so that Sora could drink some water. The first day of winter- and it wasn't really all that cold.

"I love her, but she drives me crazy sometimes. I have to say, I'm really glad, you guys help even though you don't have to. I am just the photographer."

"Sora, you're not just the photographer, you're our friend, and we are more than happy to help when we can." Koyuki smiled. He was wise and mature for a fourteen year old guitarist. Sora smiled, taking another drink and finishing off her water. Buying a couple snacks here and their for later, she put them in her bag. Getting her water bottle refilled, Saku came back, saying it was their turn to do some rides, while he and Sachi went to play games.

Sora picked the first ride, as she picked the Tornado. She could get some really good pictures of the boys getting sick. So she did, watching them all spin like crazy while going around and around. By the time they got off, Sora was capturing them dizzy and about to vomit. She laughed.

The roller coaster, the super loop, zipper, haunted house, the space gravity ride, the bumper cars, it was all so much fun. It wasn't getting to late when they decided to play some carnival games.

Sora played the basketball shot game, where she challenged the boys. Winning by a land slide, she was able to win the giant Lion. Basketball was her favorite sport of course. Sachi went to the duck fishing game, picking the number two, she won a little puppy.

Chiba tried out the baseball pitch, but didn't do to well. He was jealous when Taira one the teddy bear and gave it to Sora. She blushed and smiled looking up her blonde friend. Chiba's eyes narrowed and he went onto the next game. Sora answered her ringing phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, sorry I've been at the amusement park with BECK and Sachi… work priorities Eiji… Hey, calm down. That's very sweet… I'll meet you at home okay? Say, 11pm? I don't know what time we will be leaving… Yes, I'll call you on the way out. I love you too. Bye." She shut her phone with a big Ugh, rolling her eyes. Smiling at the others, she went to the next ride, that was a horsey ride, she took Sachi on it, who loved every bit of it.

More laughs occurred, and smiles filled the night. The band having a lot of fun together, with the young girl and her daughter. Chiba found himself many times staring at her with a small smile. Rides were taking multiple times, and they were saving the Farris wheel for last, with the fireworks. When they had finished playing all the games, the rides and the booths, several times in repeat, Sora took her stuff, as they headed to the Farris wheel.

Sachi took her mothers hand and rubbed her eye. "Mommy, I'm sleepy."

"Just wait sweetheart, we have one more thing to do. Then we can head home." Her daughter smiled, climbing up Taira until he put her on his back. Ryusuke smiled.

"When are you're birthdays?"

"Oh. Mine isn't important, but Sachiko will be four on June 21st."

"11 months to go. Well happy late birthday piglet." He rubbed her head, as she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Ryusuke sir!" They waited in line at the Farris wheel, sharing some more laughs and smiles. Taira couldn't help but just watch her smiles glow with softened eyes, her blue eyes just vibrant to the world. Chiba just scowled to himself, as they got onto the ride.

"Lets take a picture together." Sora set up her camera, from left to right was Koyuki, Ryusuke, Chiba, Sora, Sachiko on Sora and Taira's laps, then Saku. The picture turned out great, as they looked out of the window, the fireworks had started, making shapes and forms of Japanese cultures-

Sachiko forced her self awake as the older ones talked about their plans for the future, for the band and were they want to go. Sora smiled, "I wanna be the worlds best photographer! I wanna shoot fashion design in Paris, London, New York, Rome, Barcelona, Mexico, and Malan."

"That's great Sora. I know you can do it." Saku patted her head, she just laughed.

"Thank you. Sachi, what do you wanna do when you grow up?" Her daughter smiled.

"I wanna be a rancher, or a musician just like mommy, or something to make money, so when she needs to relax and take a brake, I can support her, cause that's what family does! Uncle Haru, and Auntie Nana support us already enough, and they love and take care of us, but someday, I wanna pay them back, cause I love my family, and someday, I hope my daddy comes back home, so we can be a real family." Her happy energetic emotions, shot to a sad, yet caring voice as she looked at her mother. "Even though that may not come true, I know mommy will find someone who loves me almost as much as she does! Like daddy Eiji!"

Chiba's heart broke partially, knowing that what he did was unacceptable, but he hadn't been too fazed by his daughter's words. He was a man, had to forget the bad and look for good right? Forget all the hurtful, painful stuff he does for the protection of his friend's right?

"Well, Sora is a great, amazing, beautiful, smily, happy girl." Taira started, looking down on her with a smile. "I'm sure; she will find someone just like that Sachiko. Even if it's Eiji or not."

The rest of the band agreed, except Chiba stayed quite, just staring at Sora and Taira who were smiling at each other, Sora with a huge very noticeable blush. His anger inside him raged, he just wanted to tell the truth right then and there, and try to get her back. He knew, that would never happen, but still, would it hurt to try?

"Hey Sora-" He was interrupted by her phone, it was Haru and Nana.

"I'll be heading home as soon as we get off the Farris wheel, which is right now. Bye." She shut her phone as she stepped off the platform and headed to the train station.

"Stupid machine… not taking my money." Ryusuke was the only one having trouble with the ticket machine, it made everyone laugh. Sachi looked around, and saw a vending machine across the way.

"Ryusuke, do you just wanna borrow my five? And I can just take that one?" Sora handed him a fresh five dollar bill that wasn't all crumpled and messy. Not noticing her daughter was across the street. Ryusuke made the trade. Reaching for her daughter, she couldn't find her. "Sachi?"

"Mommy! Look! Jucies! A whole lot of fresh yummy juices!" Sachi was on the other side of the highway running to the vending machine across the street. Sora dropped her bag and went running for her daughter, now safely on the other side.

"Sachi!" Not paying attention, Sora took off, into the busy street. Chiba tried to take her hand as well as Taira, but they were to late. Eyes widened as the scene went quite, the sound of a screening tire and a thud, as rain began to pour down. Sora lied on the ground, unconscious, the man driving, who just hit her, jumping out of his car, was down at her side, with 911 on the phone. The band mates running over.

"Mommy!" Sachi screamed, Saku running over and getting her, taking her over to her mother, unconscious on the ground, her head bleeding in what seemed to be a couple of areas, her face was bleeding as well, and her body just looked like a rag doll. The ambulance showed up in minutes.

_How… out of how well this day went… could this have happened._


	4. Sick Days

-1The hospital room was quiet, the sound of light breathing filled the room where the young victim lay. Haru and Eiji were sleeping in the chair and on the couch. A door opened, and a nurse entered the room, walking up the boys and checking her status.

Haru sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Its been 3 days. Is she ever going to wake up?" Nurse turned, with a smile.

"The doctor said that its just shock. She should wake up any minute."

_I hear, voices._

"I hope its soon." Eiji hung his head, putting the blanket on the end of the couch.

_I can't recognize these voices._

"Eiji."

_Eiji. Is that Haru's voice? _

Eiji's head swung at discussed at the small group that had walked into the room. Chiba glared Eiji down, Ryusuke just ignoring the red head, everyone else sat around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji spat, a look of discussed on his face. Chiba sneered.

"We're her friends too." Eiji spat a chuckle.

_Is that..._

"You're the one that left her Chiba."Taira's head shot up.

_Chiba? _

"What?" Koyuki punch the wall before anyone else could.

"This is the guy who left her, when she was pregnant. How she can put up with him even being around, is beyond me."

_That's right, I have a daughter, Sachiko._

Chiba pushed his way to Eiji taking him by the collar. Eiji just smirked, watching Chiba's angering expression.

"I'm not afraid to send you into one of these damn rooms too." Chiba was grinding his teeth in anger, Eiji just smiled. Taira tried to pull him off, but it wasn't working.

"Chiba!" Sora's voice echoed past the two boys fighting, she looked up at the two in disgrace. "Let go of him now..." Chiba just tightened his grip. "Now." He let go, Eiji walking over to her as Chiba left the room.

"I thought you would never wake up..." Eiji cupped his hands with one of hers, resting his head on his fists. Sora just smiled, Koyuki stood and put a black box with a red ribbon on her lap, Ryusuke and Saku bringing in get well soon balloons and Taira putting a teddy bear under her arm.

"We thought this would make you feel better." Koyuki smiled at her and she glowed.

"Chocolates, balloons, and a teddy bear. I never would of guessed guys like you would know how to treat a girl." She just chuckled. "Thank you." Eiji smiled and nodded at the gang. Taira smiled back. Sora looked up at her brother. "What's the damage?"

"well your head is all healed up, stitches under your eye, no broken bones but your going to be in a lot of pain from internal and external bruising."

"It could have come out a lot worse you know." Eiji kissed her cracked skull.

"Thank god you didn't. I have to go meet up with Miyabi. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sora nodded, as he kissed her and grabbed his jacket. Ryusuke left to go find Chiba, Koyuki and Saku left to get food, Taira went to the bathroom, Haru stayed in the hospital room.

"Eiji was really worried you know. We all were."

"I know, though I wish I wouldn't have woken up to Chiba about to fight Eiji." She snuggled the teddy bear Taira had given her. "That wasn't very pleasant."

"I can see why. I looked at the pictures from the amusement park-"

"and?"

"Did you ever notice in any of these pictures from the past couple weeks, Chiba has been looking at you like he used to?" Haru sat down next to her, showing her the pictures from the previous weekend. Her eyes grew wide then relaxed with a sigh.

"No, but that doesn't matter. Chiba screwed up, and its going to take a lot of work to win me back." She crossed her arms.

"And Taira?"

"What about him?"

"I talked with Ryusuke a couple days after the accident. He says Taira is a little bit changed too, not sure why."

"He's sweet, charming, handsome, kind-hearted, gentle-" Haru cut her off

"So you like him too?" They didn't know that Taira had opened the bathroom door just slightly, over hearing her next words.

"I never said that. I can't do this right now Haru. I can't worry about finding what's right, I have to let it come to me, it has to find me. I have to catch up in school, I have to get Sachi ready for school, I have to work non-stop."

"and if you didn't have us, it would be impossible." He looked at the door to hear and see some of the others enter with food, Chiba accompanying Ryusuke and Taira leaving the bathroom. It wasn't much later when the nurse came into the room and snipped off the stitches in her cheek bone.

"You will be released tomorrow afternoon Sora."

"That's great." She smiled widely as did everyone else, though she was going to have to take it easy big time, or else she would never heal completely. Ryusuke picked up his phone and spoke to his sister, who finally found the hospital room.

"It's about fucking time." Maho looked over at Sora. "You don't look so good, at least you look better than I was told."

"Uh, thank you?" Sora hugged the young teenage girl, as Nana brought in Sachi.

"Hi Mommy!" She climbed up on her lap with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "I hope you're feeling better, we ran into daddy on the way here! He said he has already seen you, and he can't wait to see you out of here, he has a big surprise for you, but I can't tell you yet."

"She thinks she knows, Eiji pulled me over and spoke to me. She is just being a little girl." Nana patted Sachi on the head before looking at her sister with a smile.

"Ah fresh air!" Sora reached her arms in the air, sitting in the wheelchair. The nurse turned to the small teenager.

"Now remember, take it as easy as possible for the next two weeks and you will be fine.

"Thanks." Haru nodded and pushed his sister and her daughter to the car. "So looks like I am only going to be working the computers at work for a while."

"It appears so. We got some awesome new games you'll love." Haru set his sister in the passenger seat, before getting in the car and driving. The ride was quiet, cuddling the bear Taira got. It was the second one for her, She looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

"Sora... do you have the edits done?" She was sitting in front of the computer in the work shop. It had been a few days since she was set free, her wheelchair was big, and she didn't like it, but it was useful.

"Almost, just have a couple more." Clicks from the computer mouse echoed the empty room. Printing the images she just edited, she rolled her wheelchair to the back of the building for Haru and Sachi to frame.

"Now, push that little lever thing right there... and its done." Haru was showing Sachi how to frame the pictures that they created, they were working on the bands photos but these were for there own home. Going back to the computer she saw Chiba standing and waiting at the counter.

"Good afternoon Chiba." She didn't look at him, just went back to the computer to upload the amusment park photos onto there online blog site that she managed for them.

"Ryusuke sent me over to see when you were going to upload the photos..." He wouldn't look at her either.

"Just finished, there edited and posted."

"Sora...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."


End file.
